Pirates of the Caribbean: Into the Past
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Set 10 years after At World's End, Leah and her ship, The Lucky Star, is mysteriously transported back into Feudal Japan and meets up with a hanyou and his group of friends. Will she give up her piece of eight to help, or will Naraku use her against them?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I've rewritten the prologue (below) as in hopes of making the story a bit better. Please read and review, and enjoy.

Pirates of the Caribbean

Into the Past

Prologue

Several years has past since the pirates fought and won against the East Indian Trading Company; and things had returned to a sense of normalcy. A young female pirate walked through the old wooden platforms and bridges in Shipwreck Cove. Amist of all the comings and goings, the twenty-none year old held herself with authority and dignity. She was there at the decisive battle between the _Pearl_ and _Dutchman_; being nearly killed in the battle. She had lived in Singapore for a few years before Barbossa and the others came for the charts Sao Feng had. having stolen away with the crew before they left, the young pirate had proven her worth numerous times over.

Now the pirate was a vetern and in search of the pirate king. Leah had news of the Caribbean. Born there, Leah had turned pirate at the age of ten and had since been apart of numerous crews all over the world. Now a captain, Leah had the _Lucky Star_ docked in the Cove as she reached the Brethren Court ship. There, Elizabeth was disciplining her nine year old son. Leah watched as the child sulked away before walking into the full light. Black mid-back hair is pulled back by a red cloth strip, golden tanned Caribbean skin, blue eyes, and her pirate regalia resembed that of Jack's to a point.

"Elizabeth," Leah said, greeting the pirate king. "News..."

"I'm aware, Captain Aeria. What do you want done?"

Leah sighed and looked down at the table. Being the lord of the Caribbean, Leah had it easy; or hard depending on who one asked.

"It's the English; raising taxes to help their income due to that war they're having. The Caribbean's being hit the hardest."

Leah reached the dock to check on the _Lucky Star_ before she made her way to the cliffs. She loved watching the sunsets; as the night gave her ship its name on. Leah knew her parents had moved to Port Royal and that she had a cousin or some sort of relative with the surname of Turner growing up. And it was not until she met Jack, and Will through him, did she learn the truth. All was fine aboard and Leah made her way to the cliffs. Elizabeth and her son were already there when Leah reached the cliffs. It was just a few minutes before sundown as Leah joined them.

"Ten years, huh," Leah said.

Elizabeth nodded as the green light flashed and the _Dutchman_ appeared. From the cliff, Leah saw some one hanging off the side rigging and knew it was Will. Leah waited until the reunion and introduction was through before stepping forward.

"Captain now," Will said when his cousin told him what she had been through in the past ten years.

"Yes. And I've gained a bit of knowledge concerining that curse of yours," Leah said.

"What curse," Elizabeth asked, walking into the hold, with young Billy as her shadow. He sat down next to Leah and grabbed her attention before she could speak again.

"Yung's looking for me."

"He can wait. For being the first mate, and he can't handle things in my absence," Leah said with a sigh. "Back to that curse. I've spoken with Calypso, long story, and it appears since Elizabeth waited for you and all that, the curse has been broken."

"Broken?"

"Not possible."

"It is; though it's beyond me."

Leah put Billy to bed as to give her cousins time alone. She would remain until sundown the next day as to mind her second cousin. Next to the pirates who lived there at the island and those who passed through, Leah was Billy's only connection to the pirate world. She was begged by him to take him as part of her crew. She refused to take the begging Turner child; not wishing to hear his parents' complaints. She quietly closed the boy's door and made her way down to her ship.

"Now, what was the problem," she asked. "Or was it one of your panic spells?'

"Panic spell."

Leah sighed, half-expecting that. She wondered many times since she signed her first mate five years ago why she even bothered in the first place.

"We need something to fix that, don't we?"

"Aye. Orders?"

"We stay docked until sundown tomorrow."

With that, Leah made herway to her cabin where she turned in for the night. A dream took her, as it did every night when she closed her eyes. It was the same one she has had for years; ever since the battle. many times during that battle, both in the dream and when it actually happened, she faced death, and many times she fought and won. There was a twist to the dream, and Leah saw her parents as creatures of the _Dutchman_. In her journal, this dream has been documented numerous times with new details added if Leah could remember them. The dream ended as it always did with Leah in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. This night was no different as she allowed herself to wake before leaving her cabin. She did not bother with her boots as she walked out onto the open deck and made her way out to the cliffs. She was one of the nine new pirate lords that had risen to fill the void that was left ten years ago. Following tradition, the lords did not truly have a Piece of Eight in the coinage sense, but of anything they had on their body. Leah's was a purple crystal shard she had found in the Orient; China, Japan, and the surrounding area.

"Do you always watch the sunrise, or is this a special occasion," Leah heard behind her.

"Depends on your definition of special, cousin."

Will sat down next to Leah and watched the sunrise with her.

"I've heard that you've been having nightmares," he finally said.

"Who told you that?"

Will gave her a look that told her that he had a way of knowing.

"It's the same dream," Leah began, not really making eye contact. "It's during the maelstorm battle and I see my paretns as creatures of the _Dutchman_. I guess even after going one-on-one against the crew didn't really prepare me for the nightmare," Leah said. "I've never had a goodnight's sleep for years."

"You know, the crew admire your skills as a fighter. I think they'd follow if the need arise," Will said, reassuring his cousin.

The sun continued to rise as they talked. Leah looked at the man, who smiled. A return smile came with a playful push from Leah. It escalated into a sword fight that both used for practice. This went on for hours, and they did not even realized they had an audience until they finished.

"Leah," Billy said with a smile.

She tooke her midnight blue bandana and wiped her brow of the sweat that had formed there.

"What is it, Billy?"

"Mum wants to talk with you."

Leah held in a sigh as she fixed her bandana and made her way to the cove. not one for wearing hats, the twenty-nine year old had taken on wearing the bandana style that was popular in the Sarrow and Turner families. Crossing the bridge to the tower of wrecked ships, Leah made her way to the court ship.

"There's some trouble in the Orient. I'm not sure if there's a lord there yet; and you're the only one I know who's familiar with the Orient," Elizabeth said.

"So, you want me to check it out? When has piracy change to a deal out problem to the lords," Leah asked.

"Jack and Barbossa's still fighting over the _Pearl_. And you know how Jack is about it."

Leah knew that Jack would not leave his quest to regain the _Pearl_ back from Barbossa; and such she was the best choice.

"Leah, please. I'm asking you as a friend and cousin."

"Or is it because ye don't wanna leave Billy behind?"

Leah gave a cheeky half smile, some how knowing her cousin's weakness.

"Actually, I wan you to take him with you."

Leah was in shock. She would never in a million years take Billy to the Orient. Next to Tortuga, that area of the world is not the place to take a novice pirate of Billy's age.

"The Orient, especially the East Orient, is no place for a novice pirate; especially one of Billy's age."

"Which is why I'm asking you to take him and not some half trustable pirate."

The _Lucky Star_ crew readied the ship as Leah boarded, followed by Billy. The sun was an hour from setting as the _Lucky Stary_ anchored near the _Dutchman_. Leah knew that if the curse has indeed been broken, Will may have choosen to leave the ship. Which would leave a void and what Will told Leah, gave her the idea. Yung had his arguments with Billy being on board, going to the East Orient, and being that close to the _Dutchman_. Leah was waiting for Will to appear to discuss what to do on the helm deck. Billy was introduced to his grandfather as each of the crew members made their apologies to Leah. She merely shrugged them off, saying they were acting under Davy's orders. Bill approached Leah, who was standing in the same spot Will was ten years ago; watching the sun set.

"There's a loophole," Leah said, not looking to her uncle. "Davy didn't cut out his heart until_ after_ the first ten years; returning to meet Calypso and all that."

"The ship still needs a captain, Leahena," Bill said, saying his niece's full first name. "And Yung's not captain material."

"Which is why I'm putting Nick as captain pro-tem on the _Star_."

Nice was the bosun, and had been the unofficial first mate on the _Lucky Star_. Like most of Leah's crew from either Singapore and the surrounding islands or the Orient, Nick was from Singapore and had heard of what happened at Shipwreck Island.

"Nick? He reminds me too much of Barbossa."

"Aye, Nicke. Like you said, Yung's not captain material."

On the _Star_ Leah allowed Yung and Nick to get over their shock of the change and plans.

"You're serious," Yung asked.

"Aye. It's long past sundown, and WIll has not returned. So, I've stepped up as captain of the _Dutchman_."

"So, orders," Nick asked.


	2. East Orient

Chapter 1 East Orient

Leah waited until midnight to make sure Will was not returning. She did not like taking the _Dutchman_ from him, but she knew of the Fountain of Youth and its healing powers. Thing was, Jack being Jack, took the chart before she could. Leah was out of options for how to reach the Fountain, even though it was rumored to be in the Caribbean. Both ships weighed anchor and set off to the East Orient under Leah's command. She knew Nick and the crew of the _Lucky_ _Star_ would follow her orders; but the crew of the _Dutchman_ was a different story. They all knew Leah was a skilled fighter, but doubted her captain skills to a point. They all knew she was not bound to the ship, but she took on the mantle of captainship anyway. The first sunrise with Leah at the helm of a two-ship fleet was the typical ocean sunrise. Leah had her work cut out to convince the _Dutchman_'s crew she was the captain and not some female brute calling out orders. Bill was still on edge, being on the _Dutchman_ and all. He grew up only with the tales of what happened from his mother and the other pirates in Shipwreck Cove.

* * *

Two days out, a report came from the _Lucky Star_ told that there were several Spanish galleons were approaching. A report was sent back, and the _Dutchman_ was going below the water's surface as Nick was reading it.

"They can't do that, can they," Yung asked.

"I guess so; they're dead."

"Leah's not."

* * *

Leah finished the spell and took a deep breath. She had been taught spells by Calypso that were beginning to prove their worth. Leah slowly released her air supply and found that she had gills. The _Dutchman_ was to come up amist the group of galleons and hopefully the mere sight of the ship emerging as it once did would frighten the Spanish off. If not, than both ships would attack any galleons that were left. Billy was on the _Star_ by his request; as to receive baptism in piracy. Leah gave the signal, and the _Dutchman_ surfaced. The looks on the men's faces showed that they were not expecting the legendary ship. All by one galleon sailed off. Guns were heard from the _Star_ told Leah that Nick ordered an attack on the lone ship. When the _Dutchman_ finally turned back around, the _Star_ crew was beginning to raid the galleon. Billy was timid at first, but when faced with the taste of blade, he showed he could fight.When it was all over, the galleon was in ruin and the two ships continued on their way to the East Orient. When asked why she went below, Leah merely answered with a smile.

* * *

It had taken some time, a month or two, but both ships arrived in the East Orient Sea with land not far off. The _Dutchman_ crew now followed Leah's orders after the first attack. Leah was, in a sense, bound to the _Dutchman_ but there was still one test yet to take. Leah was taking some time to think up in the riggings. She knew she was bound to the ship, but would that stop her from going ashore?

"Cap'n Turner," she heard.

She looked down and saw Marcus there.

"What?"

"Land."

Leah looked out and saw land not far off. She grabbed a loose rope and swung down to the deck. When asked about the land party, Leah decided to take a longboat and fill it with the crew; as did the _Lucky Star_. They reached the beach and pulled the longboats out of the water and took their first real look around.

"Something's not right," Leah said. "This ain't the East Orient."

"Well, we won't get any where standing here," Nick said.

Billy took Leah's hand as she took point. The East Orient the pirates were walking through was not the one they knew. Leah got a feeling that her group was not alone; which was being heighten when she nearly walked into a sword about chest high.


	3. Inu no Taisho

Chapter 2 Inu no Taisho

Leah pushed Billy behind her and placed her hand on her sword; ready to fight. She and the bearer of the opposing sword stared at each other, unsure of the other's intention. The man took a look over Leah's body, and noticed the crystal shard around her neck.

"Who are you," the man asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

Leah glared; not trusting the man. She was a pirate, and would never fully trust one as they would never fully trust her.

"I am the lord of this land; Inu no Taisho."

An eye glance to Yung told him that Leah wanted a translation of some sort.

"The Dog General," Yung said. "One of the greatest demons in The Orient. I think it'd be wise to show respect."

"Knew I should've left you on the _Star_," Nick said.

"Well, I've got a sword aimed at my chest, and you're telling me I need to show this guy respect," Leah said. "I don't think so."

Inu no Taisho lowered his sword before sheathing it. Leah removed her hand from the ilt and just out of her peripheral vision, saw something charging at the group. She turned and shoved Billy to the ground and drew her sword all in one motion. It was met by another sword from the charger. Leah pulled away and attacked, only to be blocked and shoved aside. Her tactics were good for a pirate; but they were not good enough for this fight.

"The place for mortals," the newcomer said when he threw Leah to the ground. "Or dead."

Leah growled as she picked herself up from the ground. She still held her sword, not ready to retreat nor admit defeat.

"What makes you think you're better than mortals," Nick said.

The man simply sheathed his sword and silently turned and left the group. Leah sheathed her sword and marked the man mentally.

"Pay no mind to my son," Inu no Taisho said. "Please, allow me to house you for the night."

Leah looked at her crew, who looked like they needed a good rest. She nodded and the group is led by Inu no Taisho. When Billy began to fall behind, whispers among the crew that they were tired as well. The forest opened to reveal a large palace. Everyone was led off to their chambers and told where they could wash up. All the men got to the hot spring before Leah did; which left her to herself. Able to explore, the captain felt the eyes of an unseen person on her. Unable to shake the nerve-wacking feeling, Leah returned to her chamber.


	4. The White Water Dragon Demon

**Author's Note:** Think of Leah's dragon of as Hakku's dragon form in Spirited Away.

Chapter 3 The Prophecy and the Journey Begins

Off in the distances, a pair of eyes saw the group of men dash off to the hot spring; which left the lone woman to her sole exploration of the palace. he wondered why she was in charge of the band that arrived; but it seemed that the men held their loyality to her by choice and not by threat of death. He sat there in the trees and watched the woman until she went into the chamber that was given to her.

"Inuyasha," he heard. He looked down and saw Kagome looking up at him. "We're going up to the palace; Miroku's idea."

"So?"

"I sense a Jewel shard nearby."

* * *

Leah finally got the hot spring to herself. It was surprisingly nice compared to the ocean. She stripped down and stepped into the hot water; relaxing nearly instantly. The hot spring was secluded, which gave her the privacy she needed to wash. Yet, Leah still felt like she was being watched. Finishing quickly, Leah dressed and did not take ten steps for the palace when fronted by a man dressed in a black and purple kamodo. She slapped his face and made her way back to the palace; weapons and boots in hand. Once there, she put her boots off to a side before going into her chamber. Nearly everyone else had retired for the night, so there was really no one to see some one entering the palace.

* * *

Billy sat on the walkway and watched Leah leave for the hot spring. He was the only one that suggested that Leah take it first. His attention was snagged by a small two-tailed cat. Taken by it, Billy began to pet it; which it seemed to enjoy. A woman came up and the cat left Billy and went over to the woman.

"Billy," Nick called.

The nine-year-old stood and went to see what Nick wanted. When he disappeared, a small fox demon appeared at the feet of the woman.

"He looks to be a bit young," the demon said.

"You're probably no older than he is," the woman said.

A woman neither knew walked into the palace courtyard with an offended air about her. Both seemed to know what caused this. miroku appeared minutes after the other woman disappeared into her chamber. Both sighed when Miroku gave them his cheeky smiled. Kagome walked up and seemed to have known what happened.

"Inuyasha not coming," the woman asked.

"Nope. Come on, Sango. I heard there's a hot spring nearby."

With Sango and Kagome heading for the hot spring, the fox demon went off to find Billy. Accompanied with the two-tailed cat, they found Billy with Nick; the first mate trying to get the child to bed.

"You can try counting sheep," the demon said. "It works for me."

"See, I told you I wasn't making it up," Billy said.

"I'm Shipp, and this is Kirara."

Kirara mewed.

"Billy; and this is Nick."

Before Nick could object, an alarm was raised. Nick grabbed his sword and was joined by the others on the walkway. Leah was ready to fight anyone that was attacking. A band of men came charging into the courtyard; sparking fights with the guards. Leah and her pirates joined the battle, despite being guests. Billy picked up a dropped sword and dove into the fray. He was at more risk remaining in the chamber than being in the fight. Leah felt something changing inside her body; and it was not until after the last man made the hasty retreat did everyone see what cause it. Leah was a dragon. But not just any dragon, the rare White Water Dragon demon. She stood there, feeling proud of herself. When she changed back into her human body, Leah felt a draft; only to find that her clothes were gone. She dashed to her chamber and stayed there until her clothes were found. When she emerged, putting on her belt, Leah was summoned to Inu no Taisho's study. There, Nick, Billy, Yung, Inuyasha, and his friends were waiting.

"Can some one _please_ tell me what happened," Leah demanded.

"There's a legend that says that a white dragon demon would emerge when the fight nears its end," Inu no Taisho said. "We know now that it's the fight with Naraku."

"And I'm this mythical white dragon demon?"

"Not _just_ the white demon," Miroku said. "The White Water Dragon. If I recall correctly, this white dragon has control over the element of water."

"Well, I _am_ a pirate."

Leah got looks from those not of her crew; excet for Kagome.

"Oh, come on; you haven't heard of pirates? We don't hold to the mainstream authority of our day and age. We go around, attacking and raiding ships and ports. Stories paint us as nasty creatures that are no good and should be hung," Nick said.

"We're just just like any one else; looking for a good time. Only, we do what we want to do that," Leah said.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was relaxing, though Leah was pondering how she could be this rare White Water Dragon demon. If she was to aid in the fight against Naraku, Leah would not take her young second-cousin. She and her men would join the others in their quest for Naraku.

"Leah," Billy called.

She turned and saw the nine-year-old running up to her.

"Please let me go with you guys."

"No. I promised your mother I'd bring you along; not drag you into a war."

"Shippo's going."

"He has something to offer to the group. What do you offer to it?"

Billy had to think about that. They only reason he was here was because his mother asked Lah to bring him and not because he had anything to offer. Leah saw this before they even left Shipwreck Island.

"Let the kid tag along," Miroku said, walking up behind Leah. "He might prove useful in the future."

Leah was about to reply when she felt a hand on her ass. That resulted in her slapping Miroku's face and walked away with Billy.

"I'll let you come," She said as they did. "On one condition, don't start taking after Miroku."

"Sure thing."

Leah patted her cousin on his back with a smile. She was about to suggest training to him when a messenger approached them; and handed Leah a scroll. She opened and read it.

"What is it? Leah?"

* * *

Leah stormed into Inu no Taisho's study and threw the scroll in front of him.

"What's the meaning of this, Taisho? It's no laughing matter."

Inu no Taisho looked the scroll over. It told of Calypso and how she was bound to her human bones. Though no one truly knew when that happened, Leah did not believe the scroll; which said that it would happen after Naraku's defeat.

"I don't see what the problem is, Leah."

"That scroll tells of how the sea godess Calypso is bound to her human bones by the Brethren Court."

"And you know this tale?"

Leah sighed. It appeared that the dog demon had no idea of what happened. She sat down and began to tell the tale. It took a while, but Inu no Taisho finally understood.

"For one so you, you sound as if you've seen a life time."

"You have no idea," Leah replied in a Jack way.

* * *

A week has past since then and the time had come for the new friends to set out in their search for Naraku. In that week, Leah had taugh Billy the basics of swordplay; but it was Inuyasha who really took a hand in the teaching. Leah packed a supply pack, which Nick took before Leah could put it on. He smile as they joined the group and half of the combined _Dutchman_ and_ Star_ crew. 


	5. Bonds

Chapter 4 Bonds

The group, or band now since it was larger than the five member group, kept their tongues the first day or so. Leah kept to keeping her crew in line and Billy within shouting distance. The second night out, Everyone but Inuyasha, were talking like they were long time friends. After learning of Naraku and his doings, Leah and Nick told their tale of their doings. By sun up, the band began to move off again. Leah still held onto the shard, even after being told of the Shikon Jewel. The Shard was her piece of eight, and Leah was not about to start looking for a new one any time soon. Things were relatively calm for several days; until things start to appear strange.

"Any bet Naraku has his hand in it," Inuyasha said.

"Then lets go say hi," Leah said with a smile some where between an evil and cheeky smile.

Everyone drew their weapons and charged into the battle. Leah kept an eye on Billy as they fought. Unknown to them, they were being watched from over head. Kagura saw Leah and noticed that she seemed to fight with the grace of a dragon.

_I wonder..._

Kagura swooped and before the friends knew what happened, Leah was being taken by Kagura; screaming and kicking. Nick was the first to break off to give chase.

"Nick, wait," Sango called out.

* * *

Leah landed hard when they arrived at Naraku's castle. From behind the straw curtains, a figure was seen; and Leah did not like the feeling of the place.

"Well done, Kagura," the figure said. "The mythical white dragon has indeed appeared."

Leah picked herself up and wondered how she could escape from this prison. Naraku was not to be trusted, and would use her against her friends; that much Leah knew.

_I hope he doesn't get the shard,_ she thought.

"Let Inuyasha and his pathetic friends try and save you," Naraku said. "Kagura, see to it that they find their way here."

In a blast of wind, Kagura was gone and Leah was without a way to escape. Transforming was out of the question, and she had no way to break through the barrier.

* * *

Everyone was making all haste in the direction of Naraku's castle. They knew that if Naraku found the shard that Leah had, he would use her against them. What was worse, if Naraku knew she was the White Dragon, he would have gained more power than he had ever had. Nick was worried about Leah, since he never told her how he felt about her. He had known her for years and had lost his chance to tell her.

"I'll hack Naraku's head off with a dull blade," Nick said. "That's a promise."

The band had stopped to rest for the night. Billy had collapsed before the fire was started; as were many of the pirate. Yung kept a guard around the camp with some of the pirates who had not fallen asleep.

* * *

Leah's first night at Naraku's castle was perhaps the most frighting. She knew her sword was a mere piece of steel and held no powers; at least to her knowledge. Since her arrival at the castle, Leah had not seen or heard Naraku. Perhaps it was good that she was fronted by him; it gave her time to think of a way to escape. Kagura had disappeared and there was no way for sensing her presence.

_One thing's for sure,_ Leah thought. _There's no easy way out of here._

Leah could only explore the castle, and wonder how to get through the barrier. Unknown to her, Naraku was watching Leah; hoping to spot her transforming into her dragon form. No such luck when she disappeared around a corner. Was that a Jewel Shard that he sensed? Leah would be the downfall of Inuyasha and his friends; that Naraku was positive. All he had to do was to get that shard Leah had; and she would become like Kohaku; under his control. Leah, on the other hand, had to keep herself distanced from the demon; for her own safety. The night sky was filled with stars, and Leah fell asleep on a roof looking at them. She dreamt of sailing home with a smile on her face, and an eager crew on the deck. Below in the hold was a keg of special water; water from the Fountain of Youth. Yet, when the ship arrived at Shipwreck Cove, word reached Leah that she was too late. Leah shot up in a cold sweat and took stock of her surroundings. She was truly bound to this castle.


	6. The Watch

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the late update, I was reading Deathly Hallows. Which I finished at 3 in the morning Sun night/Monday morning my time.

Chapter 5 The Watch

Leah sat up on the roof for the rest of the night, thinking of how to escape. She knew she was in no condition to ask Naraku to release her. Movement down below drew Leah's attention.

_He looks like Sango's brother,_ Leah thought, remembering the description of him.

She whistled down and got his attention. With a simple jump, Leah landed near the boy.

"Kohaku?"

He looked at her, confused on how she knew his name and he did not know hers.

"I'm Leah, your sister's friend. Perhaps you can help me."

"You know Sango? How is she?"

Leah laughed and put her hands up to show Kohaku to slow down.

"She's fine. Can you help me or not?"

"With what?"

Leah looked around before leading the way to an empty chamber.

"I need a way out of here; before Inuyasha and the others get here," she said.

"There isn't a way out. Once Naraku has you, he won't let go. Especially if you have a shard," Kohaku said.

"Then I gues I'm not leaving; but there's something else that Naraku could use against them. I'm the White Dragon demon."

Kohaku was shocked when Leah told him what she was. Perhaps not the wisest thing to do, due to a shard in Kohaku's back.

"So, what brought you here," Kohaku asked.

"It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it."

Leah sighed and began to gather the tale of how hse arrived in Feudal Japa with two pirate ships and joined in the search for the Jewel shards and Naraku. It was hard to put a way to explain to Kohaku how she was there, but Leah did it and Kohaku was amazed. It took several hours, with all his questions, to tell the boy her story, and Leah was out of breath when finished.

"Wow, what a story. Are you really a pirate?"

"The real deal; been such when I was young."

Leah felt connected to Kohaku some how, and could not explain it. Her shard began to shine, or glow, and noticed a dull glow under Kohaku's shirt.

_What is that,_ she thought.

_"Kill her,"_ Naraku's voice was heard in Kohaku's mind. _"Kill the woman."_

Kohaku got this blank star as he looked at Leah. She began to go for her sword, then realized that Kohaku was only a child. To kill a child was one thing, but to kill one that was unarmed...

_Never mind,_ was the first thing in Leah's mind when she saw the sickle and chain.

Dodging the attack, Leah bore her sword and brough it up as Kohaku attacked again. Leah did nearly ever defensive move she knew, and was nearly hit several times.

_"Kill her now, Kohaku,"_ Naraku said urgently.

Kohaku pressed the attack, forcing Leah back against a wall. Her pirate nature kicked in and she began to fight back; despite Kohaku being a child. She was fighting for her life since the blank stare told her that there was no talking to Sango's brother. Her skills were good, fighting a child no more than ten give or take a year or two by Leah's guess, and the only way to end this was to get that shard in his back.A twist here, turn there, elbow hit to the side, and Leah's knife levied the shard from Kohaku's back. He took two stunned steps forward before falling to his knees; than the rest of his body followed. Guilt poured into Leah when she saw what happened; but the wound she gave was not that serious.

_He was dead to begin with,_ Leah thought.

As to make it up to Sango, Leah decided to take Kohaku's sickle and chain to present it to her. Positioned safely in her belt, Leah began looking for a place to bury Kohaku. A corner of the courtyard was good enough. Leah used her sword and hands, which took well over an hour to dig the grave. When the last of the dirty was tossed on, Leah offered up a prayer. Why she did, she did not know. When done, Leah thought of how to break it to Sango. With the shard she took fron Kohaku in her hand, Leah sat on a roof top and stared at it. Taking a cautious glance around, Leah took hers out and held both in one hand. She closed it and looked up with a hopeful glance outside the barrier; not knowing she had just fused the two shards together. When she looked again, Leah was surprised at the sight.

_Talk about having powers,_ she thought.

Leah quickly put the bigger shard on and hit it under her shirt. Now the only prisoner in the castle, Leah felt more lonely than ever. From her roof top, Leah kept a watch for Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

"Inuyasha, please stop," Nick said, breathing hard.

The band had been running for nearly two days non-stope and the only one that was sleeping was Billy. Inuyasha had caught a whiff of Leah's scent and had led the charge to Naraku's castle. He stopped and everyone doubled over, breathing hard. No one bothered with a fire, or cooking something to eat, that was how tired they were. Within two hours, everyone was sleeping with Inuyasha keeping guard. All was quiet, even when Billy woke. It was an hour or two before sunrise when he sat up.

"You should get back to sleep, kid," he heard above him. 

Billy looked up and saw Inuyasha in a tree.

"I'm not tired."

They sat there in silence; Billy thinking of Leah and Inuyasha of how to destroy Naraku. When the first of the older pirates woke, the readied themselves for another marathon run. An hour after sunrise, they were making way in the same direction the night before. No pirate knew what to expect from Naraku, and those who knew how the demon worked did knot know if Leah was alive or not.

* * *

Leah's stomach growled again. Despite looking through the whole castle, she did not find anything to eat. It was like Naraku did not even other eating; nor bothering supplying her any nutrition. The thought of finding and destroying Naraku in his own castle crossed Leah's mind more than once; but she knew her sword would not hold up.

"This sword's not going to last," she told herself.

Leah had been sitting on her usual roof since midmorning, studying her sword. She stole it back in Port Royal the night she turned pirate. It was a mere sword, the first act she did as a pirate. Being a demon now, the rare white dragon, Leah could not hone her powers because she was Naraku's prisoner.

"And there's no way I'm doing that here."

Leah sheathed her sword and sighed. It would not be easy to escape Naraku's graps, but she had to. First problem to tackle was that barrier of his. A bird hit it and fell dead to the ground; not a good sight for Leah. She got down from the rook and began her fruitless search for food yet again. She knew she had to hang on if she was to fulfill the prophecy. After the search, Leah headed for a decoy chamber in case Naraku was indeed watching her.

* * *

Nick was still looking in the direction of Naraku's castle and Leah. The bande had stopped just after sunset, and were taking their time falling asleep. Billy was talking with Shipp with Kirara in his lap. The demon cat had watched over the nine-year-old over the last few days; making sure that he, and Shippo, kept up with the rest of the group. That allowed Nick to worry about getting Leah back safely. A short distance away, Yung was gazing up to the sky, as if he was trying to decipher something out of them. Nick stood and joined Yung at his side.

"What is it," he asked.

"The stars. They look different tonight than before. How, I don't know."

"Well, you _are_ the navigationer. How are they different?"

"The constellation Draco seems to be trapped in Sagittarus' net."

"Draco's dragon, I know that much. But Sagittarus?"

"The archer. Who know what it could be in this time. Orion the hunter perhaps. I think the stars are telling us that Leah's trapped; and good if what we're told is true about Naraku," Yung said, looking at Nick.

The look on Nick's face told Young that he was beyong worried now.

"Don't worry, mate, we'll get her back," Yung said, trying to reassure Nick.

* * *

Leah watched a small girl with white hair and dressed in a white kamodo silently make her way through the courtyard. Curious on where this female verison of a Naraku clone, scent told Leah that much, she followed. Sneaky pirate skills allowed her to pass from shadow to shadow. The pirate followed the child down into a cellar. It was dark, too dark, and Leah did not like the sounds she was hearing. 


	7. Pirates Hate Chains

Chapter 6 Pirates Hate Chains

When her eyes finally adjusted, Leah saw a countless host of demons. It took all she had not to scream and alert her presense to those below. The scent that came up told her that naraku was down there some where, and Leah could care less. All she wanted was to attempt to escape. When she stood and turned, Kagura was there. Leah did not move, unsure what she would do. All of a sudden, Kagura grabbed Leah and dragged the pirate off. Leah began to struggle once they entered the courtyard. No matter what she did, Leah could not free herself. She finally stopped when she heard chains and chackles. Leah looked and saw herself in chains up against a wall; arms up at a 45 degree angle.

"This should keep you busy for a while," the wind soceroress said.

With that, Kagura left Leah and closed the door; darkness engulfing the pirate in near pitch back dark. Leah knew she was in trouble, and that she hated chains. All pirates hated chains, everyone knew that. What bothered her the most is why Naraku had not tried to kill her before if she was a threat as a demon.

_Unless he doesn't know I'm a demon._

Leah wished she knew howshe transformed in the first place; that way she could break the chains. This was one of the worse fates a pirate could get. Being hung was the ultimate fate for all pirates if not being branded with the pirate brand. If a pirate avoided those two fates, yet not capture, they would end up like Leah; chained and locked up. Things were not looking up for Leah.

* * *

The band was two days from Naraku's castle, but they hit a dead end; Leah's scent had faded. This proved finding her and the castle even harder for them. With a fire going, many of the pirates stationed themselves as guards while the others at and slept. If they were going to face Naraku, everyone needed their strength.Nick wanted to rush in and get Leah right that minute, but without a lead to her, he could not. While the others rested, the pirate stood apart from them and stared at the stars. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuuyasha shared a look that told one of the others to go talk with Nick. No one moved until Inuyasha sighed and stood. He joined Nick and remained silent for a while.

"You know, Naraku won't kill Leah off right away," the hanyou said. "Even if he learns she's the white demon."

"Sit," Kagome said.

Inuyasha went down with a loud thud. Everyone knew that what Inuyasha said did not work. Nick left the group to be alone without any one coming up and trying to comfort him. He was in no position to become captain of the _Lucky Star_ and had no idea where the heart was; and was not ready to be the ultimate/supernatural ruler of the seas. Leah was the captain that would take that position if Will chose to leave it. One thing still weighed on his mind; would the Fountain of Youth help his friend's cousin?

* * *

Leah hated Naraku with a passion now. He had Kagura place a plate of food in front of her; well out of range of reach. She had not eaten in two days; and her wrists were bloody and blistered from the chackles; and her attempts from escaping from them. Leah had a feeling her tail was long enough to reach the food; but did not want to alert Naraku to it. Over the course of Leah's stay, she felt his demonic aura; but it was not like it was that first meeting. Being chained up like this did not help Leah.

_Hurry up, you guys,_ Leah thought. _I don't know how much longer I can hold on._

* * *

At first light, the firends began to move off again. Those closest to Leah had a feeling that time could be running out for her. No one spoke to Nick, especially after Inuyasha's failed attempt. Inuyasha led the way as Billy and Shippo shared tales of their pasts. Billy boosted about coming from a family of pirates; which was heard in his tale. The pirates, especially Nick and Yung, did not bother correcting the young pirate since he heard it so many times. Shippo was so captivated by the story, he did not notice that everyone stopped; until he walked into Miroku. They all saw the barrier Naraku had put up. Slowly, Billy reached out and found that he could walk right through. He was followed by the five friends, Nick, and Yung. The other pirates could not pass through for some odd reason. Inuyasha began sniffing, as if looking for Leah's scent. By day's end, they were closer to Naraku's castle than they realized.

* * *

Leah watched Kagura take away the food. She had to take her chance now if she was to escape.

"Kagura, you seek the saem as I do," Leah said.

Kagura stopped. Thoughts ran through her mind; could this girl truly seek what she did? She turned and faced Leah, who did her best to smile.

"You seek freedom from Naraku. I have not the strength to free myself from these chains."

"And what would you do in return?"

"Aid in destroying Naraku and give you what you so desperately want."

Kagura stood there, thinking of Leah's proposed deal. She sat the plate down and walked over to release Leah. She dropped down to her knees, weak from hunger. Kagura shifted the plate into Leah's reach. The pirate stuffed her mouth with the food and sighed; glad to finally eat. Leah got a feeling something was not right.

"Put me back," Leah demanded.

The second Leah was back in the chains, Naraku passed by. Kagura had hid out of sight on the wall where the door was until Leah moaned that he was gone. The Naraku encarnation looked at Leah before leaving her alone. Full for the first time in over two days, Leah now wondered if Naraku would now use her against her friends and cousin.

* * *

Billy was the first to spot the castle. No one could sleep being this close to Naraku and possible victory. Kirara stayed closed to the child as the others circled the castle before entering. Things were going a bit too easy with getting into the castle.

"She's here," Inuyasha whispered.

"Where," Nick asked.

A quick sniff, Inuyasha turned his head toward a door shadowed in darkness. Nick looked around before making way to the door. When he saw Leah, she looked worse than she felt. Taking a knife, he took to pick the chackle locks. Leah fell from where she was, but was caught by Nick. He sheathed his knife and supported Leah back outside into the night. She felt some one pick her up in their arms and carry her off. On the verge between conscious and the subconscious, Leah hoped that those who were doing the rescuing were on her side.


	8. Healing and the New Moon

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating as of late. I've been having a bit of a writer's block with Chapter 8; so bare with me on that.

Chapter 7 Healing and the New Moon

Leah woke two days later to find her wistest bound and in a change of clothes. She sat up and saw she was alone in a hut. She picked up her midnight blue bandana and put it on as she walked outside. The scene she walked onto made her think twice about coming outside.

"Did I interrupt something," she asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome picked themselves up and separated. They were wrestling around on the ground about something.

"You look like Keade," Shippo said when Leah sat down next to him.

"Who's Keade?"

"A Shinto priestess," Sango said as Keade approached.

"Ah, you're up," she said. "Good. Lets check those wounds of yours."

Keade took one of Leah's wrists and unwrapped the bandage. The wound looked better than it did two days ago, but it was still bad.

"You sure did some damage to your wrists, but they should heal within a few days," Keade said when she finished.

"Leah," Billy said, coming up and sitting down. "Won't your wrists heal faster since you're a demon?"

"I would think so. But those were chains in Naraku's castle, and we know how dangerous he is. Where's Nick?"

Billy nodded in the direction Nick was and Leah stood to join her first mate. He was talking with Inuyash about something she did not pick up.

"Leah," Inuyasha said, dropping the subject.

Nick turned and saw Leah dressed like Keade; if it were not for her bandana, she could have passed for a young priestess.

"I just wanna thank you guys for rescuing me," she said.

"Keh. No big deal," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and turned away.

Leah went up to Inuyash and gave him a hug. She had seen the way he and Kagome acted; some times right before she said sit. Leah pulled away and smiled at the hanyou. She looked over at Nick, who gave her a half smile.

* * *

It had taken a week before everyone was back out on the hunt for Naraku. Leah had changed back into her pirate clothing, but still had bandages on her wrists; which prevented her from fighting with a sword.

"You try hiding out like this," Leah complained.

"We already have," Shippo said.

When several questioning looks were shared, Miroku looked up to the sky. "You'll find out in a few nights," was all he said.

Leah had split her land crew up in half and kept half with the group and the rest at Keade's. Confident that the pirates would keep their mouths close, Leah stressed that she'll personally hang or strand anyone if they told what they knew to Naraku. That had the men in line at once. Sango like how the captain took control of her crew; wishing that Miroku would listen once in a while. Nick kept on inisistng that Leah returned to Keade's; and she kept on refusing.

"We've banded together to defeat Naraku. I'm not sitting back while you guys have all the fun," she said.

That night, Leah focused on transforming into her demon form a safe distance away from the camp. She knew she did it before and did not even realized she did. Leah focused on her form and found that she was having a hard time controlling herself.

"Very impressive," she heard.

A quick look showed a figure that shared the same white hair with Inuyasha. A sniff told her he was demon. A glare told him to speak or be gone.

"Never have I seen such a beautiful white dragon," he said.

_Could this be the white dragon that would fulfill the prophecy?_

Leah lowered her head and stared at the demon, trying to judge what part he had in the whole scheme of things with Naraku.

"Leah," she heard Bill call.

Billy and Shippo came up and saw both Leah and Seshomoru there.

"Leah, everyone's asking for you," Shippo said.

Leah changed back into her human form; which allowed Sesshomaru to see the face of the dragon. He looked at her and silently turned and walked away.

"That was weird," Leah said. "Who was that?"

"Sesshomaru; Inuyasha's half-brother," Shippo said.

"He was impressed apparently."

Leah walked back with the other two to the camp. When she sat down, she took a cooked fish and began to eat it. At this point, she knew she could transform; but controlling it was a different story. When she finished, Leah unbound her wrists to see that they were completely healed.

"When did that happen," Sango asked.

"It must have happened when I transformed into my dragon form."

Leah looked over at Inuyasha, who avoided eye contact with her. She than looked up to the sky. The moon was just about gone and she knew there was no talking to Inuyasha at this point. When night completly fell, the two were the only two up.

"Inuyasha," Leah said.

"Nick was worried about you," he said. "And ..."

Inuyasha let the sentence trail off. Leah had a feeling that he had some feelings for her. She walked over to where Inuyasha was and let the silence pass.

"You know, I've never believed the stories and legends that Mistress Ching told of Japan," Leah said.

"Mistress Ching?"

"One of the nine pirate lords that made up the old Brethren Court. She was the pirate lord of the Pacific Ocean before the Event."

"Event?"

Leah was not sure how to tell Inuyasha of the battle between the pirates and the Trading Company. It could result in it not even happening.

"The battle the pirates went through with a trading company," Leah said.

It was the truth. She did not recount it for Inuyash, for she could not bare to go through the feelings. The next morning, Leah was all smiles. She had slept in peace for the first time in years the prievious night. Why she had slept in peace, Leah could not explain. She and Inuyasha had begun to form a sibling bond. Perhaps it was the talk they had, or something else, but Leah was not complaining. She even showed off in her dragon form, but spotted smoke off in the distance. She dove down to the group to warn them.

"Why should we worry about them," Inuyasha said.

Leah finished transforming as the group gathered around.

"Come on, Inuyasha. What if Naraku has his hand in it," Kagome said.

"Then you go. I'm not going this close to nightfall."

Leah, and her pirates, were confused. She transformed and allowed Kagome and Shippo to get on. Kirara transformed into her larger self and Sango, Miruko, and Nick got on.

"Billy, stay here," Nick said, voicing Leah's thoughts.

The dragon and Cat took off for the village. Billy watched them go, wanting to help. Left with Leah's men from the _Lucky Star_ and Inuyasha, the nine year old had nothing to do. He saw Inuyasha still staring in the direction of the village.

"They can take care of it," Billy said.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

It was well after night fall when the others returned. It appeared that things went well in the village; which meant no signs of involvement by Naraku.

"Where's Inuyasha," Nick asked.

He had sat down at the fire while Leah made sure guards were posted.

"Leah," Billy whispered.

She looked down and saw her cousin motion her to be quiet and led her off. It was a good five minute walk from the camp befoer they reached a spot. Leah could smell Inuyash, but it was different.

"He's been here since a little before night fall," Billy said.

"Inuyasha, come on back to camp. It's not safe alone," Leah said. "No use hiding. I can smell you out."

Leah continued to walk as she said that. She heard some rustling, turned, and saw Inuyasha in his mortal form.

"I swear, if you tell your men this, I'll kill you," he said. "Which is why I'm here."

"Then let me and Billy stay here."

Inuyasha looked down to Billy and nodded. Leah got comfortable as the night past; comfortable that she could defend both.


	9. The Final Shards

Chapter 8 The Final Shards

Leah woke an hour before sunrise and found her cousin and friend still sleeping. She sat there and listened to nature wake for the day. Nothing like this coult last for long, that much Leah knew. Which just happened as if by cue. A demon the pirate could not place charged her and she had no choice but to fight. Drawing her sword, Leah changed her mind and sheathed it.

"Wise move," the demon said.

Leah gave a sly, evilish grin before she transformed into her dragon form. There were two people she needed to protect, and there's no knowing if the others would hear the fight. The demon did not stop for long and attacked Leah. She dodged and wished she knew what her demonic powers were.

_Wait, I'm the water dragon,_ she reminded herself.

Leah reached for the moisture in the air with her power and waited until she had enough before releasing it on the demon. The water rushed at the demon and it was followed by an arrow. Leah looked down and saw Kagome there. The demon was destroyed and Leah sensed a shard. She went down to meet Kagome.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"No problem."

"Think there's a shard on it," Leah said as she began looking.

It took a while, but the two found it. Leah fhad to go shoulder deep into the demon's gut to get it. After a clean, Leah took out her piece of eight, held the two shards in the same hand and bonded them together. When Kagome saw this, she was surprised.

"Same thing happened when I took Kohaku's," the pirate explained.

The first rays of the sun came over the horizon as the two returned to where Billy and Inuyash camped. Billy greeted Leah as she hid her piece of eight under her shirt.

"Leah," Yung shouted. "You might want to come and see this!"

She headed back to the main camp and saw a tornado heading their way.

"Koga," Inuyasha said, coming up behind Leah; arms crossed. "We need the shards he has in his legs."

Koga stopped and saw the pirates looking menacing at him. Leah gave a couple of whistle commands before stepping forward.

"Thought I smelled something odd," the wolf demon said.

He studied Leah a little more closwer and noticed the string necklace string.

_She looks human, but smells like a demon,_ Koga thought.

"And it ain't the mutt."

Leah slapped Koga hard on the face.

"Just for that, I'm demanding your shards," she said.

"No way, human. I ain't giving you anything."

"Koga," Kagome said.

"Hey, Kagome. Still hanging out with that loser mutt?"

"Koga, please give us your shards."

"Why?"

"Because, we need 'em to beat Naraku," Leah said.

"And you are?"

"Leah Aeria; white dragon."

Koga looked Leah over and sensed she had a big shard. He knew of the prophecy of the coming white dragon, and wondered if Leah was truly the white dragon she claimed she was. Koga pulled out the shards embedded in his legs.

"Here," he said, handing them to Leah. "Lets see you do some good with these."


	10. Into the Open

Chapter 9 Into the Open

That night, everyone began to think of how to bring Naraku out into the open.

"I could lure him out with these," Leah said, baring the large shard.

"You've got to be insane," Nick said. "After what we went through to get you back."

"Nick, I've faced death before, and I'm not afraid of it."

Leah was ready to face death; and was hoping that she would survive to see tomorrow. Naraku would want the shard and to kill her and all who oppose him.

"But there's no way I'm dying without a fight. Besides, we defeat Naraku, we can go home," Leah said.

Leah looked at each of them; ending with Inuyasha. She knew that ending her friendship with the hanyou would not turn out good.

"We need a good plan that would bring him out into the open and not get me killed," Leah said.

Nick was worried about Leah and her plan to fight Naraku. Being the bait, Leah would be the one having the most risk of being killed.

"I'll be the bait," Nick said all of a sudden.

Everyone looked at the first mate. He had nothing that could help him evade Naraku's attacks. He was a mere human who had no chance agains the demon.

"Nick, this is my piece of eight. And I've already begun."

"Begun what," Sango said.

* * *

Leah flew over the lands, looking for any signs of Naraku or his encarnations. The shard was hung around her neck; out in the open. She did not tell her friends of her plans since she was actually thinking like Jack. He never told the others of his plans, so why should Leah? She just hoped that this big of a shard would bring Naraku out. Up head, Leah saw Kagura and instinctively knew the encarnation was either watching her or did not even see her. Kagura would surely tell Naraku of the shard. If she did that, than Leah's plan would be working.

Kagura saw a new dragon below and decided to trail it; especially since it had one of the largest shards she had seen any one, besides Naraku, have. Naraku would undoubtly be attracted to it; and would destroy the dragon demon. Kaguran was not sure if the demon saw her or not; but she needed to disappear.

Leah saw Kagura disappear in a gust of wind and got a feeling that the encarnation would tell Naraku. Her plan was now in full swing. She turned around and returned to the camp. No one liked being left out of Leah's plan; but they hat to trust the pirate. When Leah landed and changed back, she gave a smile. Billy and Nick knew that smile and began to wonder.

* * *

_So, the prophecized dragon has finally appeared,_ Naraku thought as he watched the image in Kanna's mirror.

The image was of Leah in her dragon form with her hsard around her neck. It seemed like she was trying to draw him out; especially with that large shard. Having seen the shard, the demon was drawn to the power of it. It was time he confronted Inuyasha and his friends one last time.


	11. The Final Battle

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the late update for those reading all the way through. Ten cookes to any one who reviews.

Chapter 10 The Final Battle

The friends made camp near a lake; of which they took advantage of. Leah felt at home in the water; glad to be back in it for a while. She decided that they all needed some fun; so she transformed into her dragon form and began to toss water around at the others, using her power. Everyone joined in on the water fight, taking the opportunity to forget about Naraku for a while. When night began to fall, the friends left the water and began to dry off. Leah's pirates provided guards as the friends sat around the fire; discussing how to bring down Naraku.

"He would most likely come after me first," Leah said. "Me having the largest shard."

"Not to mention you're the prophecized demon," Miroku said.

"But how to destroy Naraku," Inuyasha stressed.

Silence fell as the friends thought of how to make their last stand.

"We'll make our stand here," Leah said, standing, walking toward the lake and motioning to it. "At the lake. We'll lay in ambush and attack at once."

"Is that the best way," Sango asked.

"It'll be better than waiting for him to kill us."

"I think Leah has something. Being this close to this amount of water could help her," Miroku said.

Shippo and Billy merely listened to the conversation, knowing that they would have little to do for the battle that was sure to come.

* * *

A few days passed and everyone was enjoying the time at the lake. It had taken them nearly two weeks to reach it, and have not seen any signs of Naraku since they have arrived.

"You know that I've loved you," Nick said.

He and Leah were taking some time for themselves away from others. "To discuss matters only a pirate knows," was the cover they had.

"I do. But I'm surprised it took you this long to admit it."

A thud was heard, but when no shouts were heard, the two pirates assumed it was Sango hitting Miroku. Silence passed between them and both felt uneasy being so close to the other. Nick leaned in and kissed Leah; and when she did not refuse, he kissed her again. Leah returned the kiss and brought herself closer to her first mate. Neither knew what they were doing, but they continued kissing. Nick was the first to make the first move and began to remove Leah's shirt. She returned the favor by doing the same with Nick. The next morning, the two pirates rejoined their friends. Neither spoke of the previous night as the friends discussed the attack plan

* * *

Two weeks later and it was the night of the new moon. Kagome had gone back to her time and brought back tents for everyone to sleep in. It was sure better than sleeping out in the open; even Leah, the die hard pirate, liked it. She was on guard duty when she sensed a new presense drawing near. If her hunch was right, it was Naraku. She made a whistle that sounded like a bird call. It was a warning to the others. Inside the tents, the friends readied themselves for the battle. Shippo and Billy had agreed to stay with Inuyash with a small number of "trustable" pirates selected by Leah. It was nearly midnight when the first attacks came. Miroku and Sango went out with Kirara and Kagome. Leah would remain in the shadows near the tents until she felt the others could not handle Naraku. Shippo tried to stay way from the tent flap while Billy and Inuyasha watched. It did not look good.

"If Leah's going to jump in, now would be a good time," Billy whispered.

As if on cue, Leah flew past the tent, causing it to flap in her backdraft. She dove into the water before Naraku could mount an attack on her. She gathered up her power around her before she blew out of the water. When she did, time seemed to slow as everyone watched her emerge. Even Naraku stopped to watch Leah appear. She threw the water at the demon and time caught up to the fighters. Still hours away from sunrise, the friends needed to stall Naraku just long enough. The demon grabbed Leah with an appendage and began to draw the dragon to him. She struggled to free herself to no avail.The sound of Sango's hirakos came seconds before it cut the appendage that held Leah. She took off before Naraku could grab her again.

"I just can't stay here," Inuyasha said.

"But Naraku," Billy said.

"It won't matter. It'll be either him or us."

Inuyasha stood, Tetsaiga in hand, and left the tent. Shippo and Billy shared a look before they too left the tent. They saw Naraku doing his best to recapture Leah. Shippo tried to run back into the tent, but Billy stopped him.

"We need to help," the pirate child said.

"How?"

"Naraku has the Jewel. If we can get it and give it to Leah, we just might have a chance."

The two looked at the battle and knew that they had to take the risk. Shippo rushed out to distract Naraku, who at this point showed his true form as a giant spider, as Billy though of how to get the Jewel. A thought came to him. If his cousin was a dragon demon, would that mean he was one as well? Billy decided that it was now or never and focused. Several minutes later, he was a dragon who's form was that of Leah's; but the color was back with a deep blue underbelly. No one expected to see a new dragon joining the fight. Billy sensed the Jewel, but did not know where it was. Only when Billy began to search the spider body that was Naraku did the fighters understand who it was.

"In the underbelly," Kagome shouted.

Billy came back around and dove between the water's surface and Naraku; back to the water. He dove his claws into the spider's flesh and clawed it as he flew under. When Leah saw this, she went in to help her cousin; followed by Inuyasha. He was easily tossed aside into the woods. Miroku held out an arm to hold back Nick as the two dragons fought Naraku. Billy finally got the Jewel and took off into the woods. Leah was knocked toward her friends, who were watching the fight by now. Naraku made his way to where Inuyasha laid; but was cut off by Leah.

"You're fight's with me, Naraku," Leah shouted.

Leah was not quick enough for Naraku had inflicked a wound on the unconscious Inuyasha. When Leah reached Kagome, while rounding for an attack, she managed to get the two shards she had. A quick feint and Leah tossed the shards in Inuyasha's back. A hit threw Leah to the ground. She was now tired and bruised from the fight; and she struggled to stand. Dark storm clouds began to roll in; dark ocean storm clouds.

"We're no where near the ocean," Miroku said.

Leah knew the salty smell and had a hunch on who was coming to aid her. She finally stood and launched herself into the air; well out of reach of Naraku.

"I'm not that easy to be killed," she shouted.

The clouds began to release the rain. It began as a sprinkle and grew into a raging storm. Leah dodged the first attack from Naraku and used her shard to enhance her own power. With the ocean storm made by Calypso, it powered Leah's attack even more. Everyone watched as the white dragon's attack hit Naraku so hard, it was hard to even see Leah. When the scene cleared, there was nothing left of Naraku. Leah landed and changed back into her human form; weak from the battle.

"Billy," she called.

The nine year old appeared in his human form with the Jewel in hand. Leah went to check Inuyasha as Billy handed the Jewel to Kagome. No one moved as they watched Leah work on Inuyasha.

"What's she doing," Shippo asked.

"Dragons work in mysterious ways," Miroku said.

Leah closed her eyes and focused on healing the hanyou. She colapsed as the first rays of sunlight came over the horizon. This changed Inuyasha into his hanyou form. The others came over to inspect what happened. Kagome took out the two shards while the others watched Miroku's wind tunnel disappear. As the day grew lighter, the destruction of the fight was seen. When Inuyasha finally came around, Leah had been moved to a tent that she, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo shared. Leah did not emerge until after night fell. Inuyasha and Nick were the only two up as camp guards; laughing.

"Ah, the hero of the day," Nick said when he saw Leah.

Leah gave a meek smile as she sat down and took a grilled fish and picked at it. She was still tired from the battle, and the two saw this.

"Leah, I'd like to thank you," Inuyasha said.

She looked up from her fish to the hanyou. She did not expect this from him; knowing his attitude.

"Using the shards and all."

"Don't mention it."


	12. Returning Home

Chapter 11 Returning Home

Everyone took a week before they began to make their way back to Keade's. When they reached the village, Leah took command of the men that she had left behind at the village after learning what they did. When Billy told her that it was he that was the black dragon, Leah was overjoyed to learn that he had given to the fight.

"Rest child," Keade told Leah. "Yer wounds need tah heal."

Leah sighed and stopped moving so Keade could tend to her wounds. Despite being a yokai, Leah still received her fair share of wounds that needed to be treated.

"There. Now take it easy."

Leah stood and left the hut to join her friends. It appeared like nothing had happened a week ago. Leah knew that she and her pirates needed to return home. Having decided to spend a while in the village before returning to the coast, Leah wondered if the extra time would effect their chances of returning home. It was near dark, and while everyone was turning in at Keade's, when Nick took Leah aside.

"About the other night," Nick said, trailing off.

"I'm sorry I stopped," Leah said.

She leaned in and kissed Nick, which was returned. They stripped all too eagerly and tumbled to the ground. They knew the others would not come looking for them; which gave them the whole night. It was pure ectasy they felt as they made love through the night. Little did they know that this would be their last true interaction.

The days past without a care in the world as the friends remained in the village. Leah and Nick looked like what their friends wished Kagome and Inuyash would. They even joked around about how the two pirates would marry; which was denied by both. A month past before the band knew it before they even thought of returning to Inu no Taisho's palace. What troubled Leah was that she missed a monthly. The night before the friends were to leave the village, Leah went to Keade alone. She told the Miko what worried her and waited for her to speak.

"You could be with child," Keade finally said.

"Child? I can't be. I've got two ships to command and a cousion to return home safely," Leah argued.

"All while being with child now."

Leah sighed, now having to come to terms she was with child.

"Please don't tell the others," Leah asked the Miko.

"Don't worry, child."

Leah smiled and left the hut. The only one that she wished to tell of the news was Nick; who was no where to be found.

"Cap'n Aeria," one of _Dutchman_ crew shouted, running up to her. "Nick was pierced by an arrow."

As he said this, Leah saw Inuyasha carry the limp body of her first mate, arrow still embedded in his chest, into the village. She smelled the scent of poison on him and knew he was already dead. The hanyou laid Nick at Leah's feet and carefully backed away. Silence past before Leah left. No one followed her, which allowed her to mourn in peace. The sounds of a woman mourning were heard throughout the night and lands. When Sesshomaru heard this, he stopped and listened.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken asked.

"Sounds like some one's crying," Rin said from where she sat on Ah-Uh.

Sesshomaru said nothing; kning that was no mere Human crying. It was the deep sound and hurt of one who was in mourning. The Inu yokai continued to walk and was soon followed by Jaken and Rin.

Leah was found not far from the Goshinboku tree, sleeping. Kagome gently shook the pirate away. When she did, Leah found herself covered with a blanket and a pillow where her head was. Kagome held out a thing of hot instant Ramen noodles.

"Thought you'd be hungry," she said.

Leah sat up and took the noodles.

"Thanks."

Leah picked at the noodles, eating them occasionally. The ship would not be the same without Nick. Kagome could feel that Leah needed some one to talk to, but it was not her. When Leah finished eating, she curled up under her blanket and sulked.

"Leah," she heard.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I know Nick was your friend and all, but you need to get over it," Inuyasha said, sitting down.

Leah shifted away from him. What did he know about losing one you loved?

"It's not fair," she said.

"Nothing's fair in life. We're heading back to my father's."

With that, Inuyasha stood and left Leah alone. She poked her head out from under the blanket and watched him join the others.

_Nick should be given to the sea,_ Leah thought.

She stood and gathered the blanket and pillow before joining the others. She signaled to two of the _Dutchman_ crew.

"Take Nick's body to the _Dutchman_," she ordered.

"Cap'n?"

"Just do it."

The two gathered Nick's limp body and belongings before they left before the others. Leah hoped she knew what she was doing. No one spoke as they began to head for the palace. That left Leah and the others to their thoughts. She was carrying a child that was most likely could be born in her own time. It took several days to reach Taisho's palace; and the weary travelers took the chance to relax. The two whom Leah commanded to carry Nick continued onto the _Dutchman. _The first night at the palace, Leah sat on the roof and looked up at the stars.

"They're always more beautiful after a life or death battle," Taisho said.

Leah gave a distant mm-mm of agreement. When Taisho did not receive the respone he had hoped for, he worried.

"Nick was killed," Leah finally said. "And I'm carrying his child."

"Then all I can truly say is that you give the child the love you had for Nick and more," Taisho said before he left the pirate alone.

As Leah fell asleep, a dream captured her after a number of peaceful nights. The scene was of an undisturbed sea; no one was unable to tell the difference between that and the star filled sky. The first rowboat was seen; and with each passing minute brought more. Leah saw two that were not ready to pass on. A rope was tossed to each and they eagerly took it. They boarded the _Dutchman_ and Leah made them members of the crew.

The sun light in her eyes woke Leah. Below, everyone was enjoying the day and Leah finally decided to join them. She showed no sadness in what she did that day; only the joy that she and her men would be returning home soon. When lunch was served, Leah ate for two. She wolved down the food faster than Inuyasha did.

"Well, she _is_ eating for two," Shippo said.

"I know that. She just doesn't need to eat so fast, thought," Inuyasha said.

Leah smiled as the two began to argue. It was like old times before they left the palace.

* * *

A month had past before Leah finally decided that it was time to leave. Taisho had called Leah to his study before she joined the others.

"I have something for you," he said.

Leah had used her shard to complete the Jewel and was now without a piece of eight. Taisho pulled out a necklace that had rosary beads and three fangs on it.

"Each fang is from myself, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru," he said. "It's to replace the piece of eight you gave up."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it," Taisho said, putting the new piece of eight on Leah. "A spell on this will keep you connected to this era."

* * *

Leah checked to make sure nothing was forgotten as the supplies were loaded onto the longboats. She had said all her goodbyes; except for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's looking for you," Billy said as he climbed into the last longboat.

"Make sure the men are ready to leave when I get back," Leah told her cousin.

Billy nodded as Leah began to look for the hanyou. It was bad enough she had to say farewell to Nick, but doing so with Inuyasha could really cause an emotional pain in Leah.

"Inuyasha, you're making this harder than it's suppose to be," Leah called out.

"How can I know you'll return?"

"I promise on pain of death I will."

"Keh."

Inuyasha was not believing Leah. She searched her body for insurence of her promise when her hand hit her prized dagger. It was one of two twin daggers from Singapore. Her first gift from Jack. A pirate was never without a weapon, he told her.

"This is my favorite dagger," she said. "It's yours until I return."

Inuyasha appeared from behind a tree and studied the pirate's dagger. He took it and looked at Leah, who smiled.

"Don't worry. I have more weapons."

Leah had managed a half smile. The dagger and sheath were metal carved of a fierce dragon. The hilt was the head and it was made in such a way that the actual blade appeared to be the fire emerging from its mouth. With that done, the pirate made her way back to the coast. Inuyasha watched the weaving form of Leah's dragon form flying to the coast.

* * *

"Weigh anchors, set sails," Leah shouted, landing on the helm deck.

Her crew bustled with life to follow the orders. Two months had past since the fateful night, and Leah was hit with the first pregnancy sympton; morning sickness. A dash to the railing was follwed by the sound of being sick. The last both crews had of Japan was of their friends waving goodbye.


	13. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 12 Home Sweet Home

Leah heard the call of land as she woke. She left the captain's cabin and recognized it as Shipwreck Island. The _Dutchman _anchored where it was before as the _Star_ made its way to the Cove. Leah was now six months pregnant and showed it. Once tied off to a dock, the crew disembarked and Billy dashed off to find his parents with Leah not far behind. They were found in the Court chamber, arguing over something. 

"I could come back later," Leah said.

That brought her cousins' attention to her. Neither expected to see her alive. Elizabeth greeted Billy and took him out of the chamber while Leah waited to heard what her cousin had to say about taking his ship. Neither spoke for what seemed like forever.

"Will, please say something," Leah said.

"What _do_ you want me to say? You stole my ship, took my son, and put him in danger."

"Elizabeth asked me to take him. Don't blame me for taking Billy," Leah countered. "I told her that the East Orient wasn't a place to take a novice pirate of Billy's age."

"Nor is Tortuga."

"You were an adult; and held to high morals and standards. For crying out loud, Will, you thought that your father was a merchant sailor and a good respectable man who obeyed the law."

Leah was nearly yelling when she finished. She knew the story from Gibbs, as she knew knew that Jack was not fully trustable. Will looked his cousin over and noticed her new piece of eight.

"What's that?"

He motioned to her eight, which cause her to look down.

"It's my new eight. Given to me by a friend's father," Leah said.

She toyed with one of the fangs; something she had done for the past several months. As she did that, Will noticed that Nick had not followed Leah in; and the bluge of the child that was growing in her.

"Where's Nick," he asked a question that held another in it.

"Killed. And it's his."

With that, Leah left the chamber. She still was not in the mood to talk about it; nore could she get over his death. She made her way to the cliff that overlooked the _Dutchman_. She had hoped to deliever his body to the Land of the Dead, but it did not work like she planned. So, she placed a spell on his body that would slow the decomposition. A gust of wind blew, which caught Leah's hair and clothes. It was Calypso, that much the pirate knew.

"You had suffered great loss," she heard.

Leah turned her head and saw Calypso in her human form.

"I see it. I know that Nick was killed in a stream."

"But one must be killed at sea..."

"I will give life to Nick; if you promise to find the Fountain of Youth," the Sea Goddess said.

"It I don't?"

Leah knew the risks of dealing with any deity. If she jumped into the deal foolheartedly, she may lose more than gain. Calypso had brought Barbossa back from the dead; and she could have easily reversed it.

"Please excuse my doubt, but I'm six months with child and I just returned with my ship from a long trip. I can't ask my men to take off again."

"Then he will hang between this world and the next."

Leah thought of that. She knew Calypso would do the threat.

"I'll do it."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Leah was on her bed in her cabin on the _Dragon Star_. A scream of pain emitted from it. It was a scream of labor, and the crew knew it. Another crew was heard, but it was not a cry of pain; it was one of an infant. Nearly two days after the initial contraction, Leah had delievered the child that was the product of her and Nick's love. The ship was in the Carribean, searching for Jack and the Fountain. After she cleaned her son, Leah saw that he had Nick's nose and chin, but he had inherited his mother's dragon appearence. White whi, which will appear in time. A bluish white tail with with very light blue eyes.

Leah did not emerge from her cabin until after a week. When she did, the crew received their first glimpse at Leah's child. They were glad that the child was finally born.

"Lone longboat," Yung shouted as Leah finished tying on the large sash that held Hunter in front of her.

"Who's in it? I don't want any unwanted trouble."

"Looks like Sparrow."

"Take him on."

Once Jack was on board, Leah made a point to Jack that _she_ was the captain, not him. The _Dragon Star_ sailed into the night as Leah and Jack looked over the charts.


End file.
